The Golden Rule A Sonny With A Chance Fanfic
by ilygirl96
Summary: We all know hair is super important to Chad Dylan Cooper- and so does Tawni Hart. A fanfic based on "Rules of The Chadness of Chad Dylan Cooper", Rule #4- Do not touch his hair. Fluffy and one-shot, my 1st SWAC fanfic : Better than it sounds- I promise!


**The Golden Rule**

Rules of The Chadness of Chad Dylan Cooper, Rule #4- Do not touch his hair.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, OR Rules of The Chadness of Chad Dylan Cooper! Tear!

---

A/N: So, this is my first fanfic, a short and fluffy one-shot for a challenge by .. I might have to change it to a two shot, but…you know! What happens, will happen! Maybe, maybe not! (: Review and enjoy! :) But please don't be meanies! :P

---

"Your hair is so perfect, Chad!" Tawni cooed, touching it carefully, as not to ruin it. After all, how could a Chad with imperfect hair ever compete with Zac Efron?! Also, Chad doesn't "do" losing, and it's always best not to make Chad upset- that's rule #8. Tawni smiled, thinking about the unmentionable Rules of Chadness.

"I know, isn't it?" Chad smirked contently, and Tawni shook her head, smiling. After a long-time hidden relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper- yes; be jealous- number 1 rule of Tawni-ness- she thought it would be reasonable to expect an occasional compliment. Were this any other boy, he would be facing the wrath of Tawni right now. But, it was…Chad. Aaah. Boy-sigh!

"So, Chad…!" Tawni leaned in to the heartthrob sitting on her dressing room couch and double clapped, turning off the plain, bright yellow lights that did nothing for her appearance, and turning on the "entertaining" dim lights. She leaned in closer to Chad, unsure whether she should attempt to cuddle or kiss him. Both were somehow equally awkward to both parties. Chad double clapped and Tawni shuffled back a comfortable length. So maybe she and Chad weren't exactly a model…well, a model anything.

"So…Chad..!" Perhaps the lights were a poor idea. After all, Tawni was worse at small talk with Chad then at cuddling. Once they got past each other's-but mostly Chad's- hair, anyway. She drummed her fingers on the table expectantly. He looked around the all-too-familiar room. She looked at Chad. He didn't look at her and suddenly she got an idea. She took out her cell phone and looked at her reflection, not wanting to move from the couch, but needing to look at herself for a moment.

Finally, Chad groaned. "Tawni, we're going to talk."

"Is it about pretty I-"

"No." Shocker there, Tawni thought.

"Is it about your cute-"

"No." Tawni pouted, knowing something was off. Chad **always **wanted to talk about himself.

"Is it about how adorable we look-"

"No. It's about…" Gulp. "…how …" Gulp, coming from Chad this time. "…much cuter you'd look with Hayden. Maybe HE can stand you looking in the mirror and talking about yourself so much." Chad stood, and hypocritically, checked himself out in the mirror and grinned at his decidedly perfect reflection grinning back at him. Ah, so that's what this is about, Tawni thought. Chad could never talk about other people's, not even Tawni's prettiness. Probably and undoubtedly a result of Rule #68- Chad does not compliment- and 2- do _not_ mention this 'caring' to Chad. Then, it hit Tawni what he meant. She gasped, and reached out to slap him, or at least mess up his precious hair, when she saw that while her train of thought was running, Chad ran off too.

"Peace out suckaaas!" Chad shouted his typical way of letting people know he left and then the door opened and closed in a hurry. Tawni ran into the bathroom, sniffling uncontrollably and quickly wiping off her mascara and trading it in for a waterproof kind. She WOULD be upbeat. She WOULD be pretty! SHE would not break her fan's HEARTS the way Chad Dylan Cooper did! And she began to chase Chad Dylan Cooper, who ran out, glad to not be tied down. He bumped into a brunette girl he'd never seen before. He would usually stick around, apologize, Tawni knew that much. Ahaha- I'm just kidding, Rule #2, remember?! She gave him a big smile, and in a manner that was not typical to Chad Dylan Cooper, he waited until she gave him her name- Sonny Munroe- to end the conversation. She reached up, and ruffled Chad's hair. He swatted her hand before running off, but we're only left to believe that the later devised rule # 27- Sonny Monroe is the exception to all the rules- is right, because he never did care-or remember- about the beautiful stranger who had the nerve to mess with the sacred hair.

The end.


End file.
